Falling Hard
by SaphireOwl
Summary: It's James's and Lily's 7th year at Hogwarts and over the years they've somehow became friends, but that isn't enough for James. One day he decides to kiss Lily, hoping it would change things between them. Well, it did, but maybe is it for the best? R
1. Chapter 1

1

Seventeen-year-old Lily Evans was sitting by the lake reading a book It was the famous Hogwarts, A History, of course. Lessons had breezed by quickly today, there was no homework and nothing to breeze blew her long red hair, and she leaned her back against a tree she was sitting by. Surprisingly she hadn't seen James Potter today. She didn't know what that kid's problem was. Over the years they went from emenies to friends, but he had always wanted more than friendship.

She remembered seeing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin today, but without James. This was very out of the ordinary. She was a little worried about him, because if he was skipping then so would Sirius of course, but he was also the Head Boy. This was definetly not like him. He hadn't skipped a class in all the years she had known him, and if the marauders were up to something, Sirius would definetly be involved.

** James Potter had not been in any of his classes today because he was in the Hospital Wing. Sirius and him had been goofing off during Quidditch practice and somehow he had gotten knocked off his broom. Him of all people, he was very embarrassed. How could he, James Potter, allow such a thing to happen? Of course he was one of the best players on the team, but so was Sirius. Still, though, James was amazed such a thing had happened.

He walked out of the enterance of the castle and took a deep breath of fresh air. He stared at the beautiful lake and caught a glimpse of something even more beautiful and his breath caught in his throat. He saw her beautiful red hair flowing wildly around her and that look of concentration on her face she always had when she was reading. Merlin, she is gorgeous, he thought to himself. He made his way slowly towards her, his courage rising.

** Lily heard somebody approaching her from behind and she turned to see who it was, she saw a glimpse of messy jet black hair and that was all she needed to know. "Hello, James." She said in a sweet voice, but there seemed to be an unanswered question written on her lips.

He smiled and sat down beside her, this wasn't unusual. They were friends, after all, and everyone knew James was head over heels in love with Lily. She would deny it, but everyone noticed how when he often made those comments on how pretty she looked, or when Sirius let it slip about something James had said about Lliy always blushed a fierce red. Everyone knew it was going to happen sooner or later. "Good morning, Lily-Flower."

Lily grinned and rolled her emerald green eyes at him, brushing her hair out from in front of her face, "It's not morning anymore, James."

"Well, I just woke up from the Hospital Wing and you have bed hair, my dear." James pointed out,and nodding towards her hair with that goofy lopsided smile of his.

Lily fixed her hair, "It is not bed hair," she said in a defensive as she combed it with her fingers, "It's this stupid wind that won't leave my hair alone." She said with a slight grin on her face.

James ruffled his hair like he usually did and went to lay down on the grass so it could look like he was staring at the clouds when he was really staring at Lily.

Lily saw James ruffle his hair and asked "Why do you always do that?" She had once convinced herself that it had annoyed her, but as she grew closer to him it just seemed a part of him. I wonder if his hair feels like feathers, she thought to herself, and her cheeks flushed when she actually had to catch herself from feeling his hair.

James shrugged "I don't know, just always have. One of the only things that's just always come naturally to me. That and ride a broom." He said looking at her

"James, anybody can learn how to ride a broom." She pointed out with a roll of her eyes, "Some people just don't find it fun, like me." She said and leaned to look down at him, "I really see no point in flying a hundred feet in the air on a little stick. It's not very safe, you know."

"It's perfectly safe." He assured her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Lily narrowed her eyes and said with a challenge in her voice, "Really, and why was it you were in the Hospital Wing all morning?" Lily was taking a wild guess of course, but she knew she was right when she saw the look on his face.

James tensed and bit his lip looking for an excuse, but he finally gave up. "Okay, okay you got me, but I would make sure you we're safe if you would ride with me." He said with pleading eyes.

Lily actually laughed out loud at him, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble James, but I am not getting on a broom with you." She said with certainty.

"Oh, yes you will." "Why do you say that?" "I've seen the future." "Oh really?" "Really." "Who told you?" "Professor Adiar.

Lily laughed "Professor Adair?" she asked "That teacher is pretty and sweet, but I don't believe she's really a psychic." Lily shook her head and tilted it to the side, "she keeps predicting to me that I'm going to fall in love, trust me Divination is not her thing.

"Hey that lady is right sometimes, she predicted Gryffindor would win the house cup, and what do you think we did?" He said with a certian nod, "She also said I would make Head Boy."

"Those are logical predictions. Gryffindor always when the house cup, and everybody knew me and you would be Head Boy and Girl." Lily reminded him.

James shrugged "Well, that doesn't change the fact that they still came true." He mumbled and ruffled his hair again.

"Well, I haven't fell in love." Lily said turning her whole body towards him where she could sit criss cross, "and I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon."

"Well, we're just going to have to fix that aren't we?" James said as he sat up and gently brought his lips down to hers, and pulled away just as gently. It was as gently as fast, and it almost seemed like nothing had ever happened, if it wasn't for the feelings that were bursting out of either of them. It was the most magnificent thing James had ever felt, and he didn't know how to describe it.

Lily looked at him, her mouth slightly open, and so many things and feelings running through her mind. She resisted the urge to pull that feathery hair of his hand pull his lips back to hers, but she almost cursed herself for thinking such a thing. She knew she was blushing fiercly, her face felt like it was on fire. It almost matched her hair.

James peeked one eye open, he was quite surprised she hadn't hit him yet. He figured he was safe and opened both eyes, but he was wrong. He heard a loud smack, and felt a sting to his cheek.

Lily didn't know what else to do, her mind was screaming no. She always went by her mind, but her heart felt as if it was about to burst out of her chest. It had swelled and almost brought tears to her eyes. She was so confused she didn't know what to do. When she saw the hurt in his eyes she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She hadn't realized that she had hurt him, and the worst part is she knew it wasn't physical pain. It had hurt his feelings, Lily Evans had hurt James Potter's feelings. She wasn't even sure he had feelings, but at that moment she had the urge to cradle him in her arms, and tell him she was sorry.

James brought his hand to his cheek and slowly got up, "Um, I-I'm sorry." He said and walked away. This shouldn't have hurt him as bad as it did, he had saw it coming after all. He closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. I won't give up, he thought to himself, I just can't.

Lily quickly stood up, "James wait!" She yelled, but then mentally kicked herself. She didn't know what to say to him. He turned around slowly, his eyes glazed. "I-I'm really sorry, but I don't, I can't." She couldn't find the words to say. James just shook his head and continued to walk away, and this time she let him. 


	2. Chapter 2

2

"_Lily_!" With a start Lily Evans sat bolt up in her bed. Her heart was beating fast, and a thousand things running through her mind. The dream she had was bizarre, and even though it wasn't a nightmare it scared her half to death. Wiping her hair away from her face, Lily's emerald green eyes slowly looked up to meet a pair of piercing gray ones. "Lily, darling, are you all right?" Elizabeth sat down on Lily's bed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You looked like you were having one hel.l of a dream." Elizabeth Dalton was beautiful. Even though her and Lily were best friends, Lily envied her. Her straight, thick, long, black hair that just lay all the way down her back and right above her rear. She was a goddess in human form. At least, that's what Lily thought. Elizabeth always reassured her that Lily was gorgeous, but for some reason she never believed her. Lily's red locks flowed down her back and her emerald green eyes could catch any man's breath that she looked at. Pale, glowing skin, and a very petite body. Lily wasn't perfect, she was clumsy and a know-it-all, but the only reason she never dated was because any boy that dared look her way James scared off. It was quite annoying to say the least.

Yawning, Lily threw her covers off her and covered her face with her hands to hide the fierce blush on her face. Why in the word would she be dreaming about _James Potter_? "Yeah, Liz, I-I'm fine." Lily stuttered as she caught her breath. "Just a dream, no big deal." The dream was something she was sure many other girls in the school have had, but never Lily. James was her friend, but she had never thought of him as something more. Not once. Finally crawling out of bed Lily got her school robes together and went towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Elizabeth just watched her go, with a very confused look on her face.

As the warm water fell down Lily's pale skin, she stared at the bottom of the shower, recapping the dream she had just had.

'_The moonlight was shining over head, just a slither of it could be shown but it was enough to laminate the night sky. The reflection of the moon danced around the lake and brightened up the night even more. With her feet dangling in the water, and red hair falling over her face Lily Evans was giggling. Looking to her left sat a boy with messy jet black hair. His hazel eyes shined dreamily as he looked at her. It was as if he had never seen anything more beautiful in the world, and the look made Lily's heart swell. Just as the boy leaned in to give Lily a kiss on the lips everything started to fade... _'

Just thinking about it made Lily's face flush and her heart beat start to race. What was happening? She never thought of James like this, even now the dream seemed like just that. A dream, but not one she hoped to come true. Turning off the knobs of the shower, Lily grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Taking her wand that was on the sink she pointed it to her head and her hair instantly dried. She quickly pulled on her school robes and walked towards breakfast.

There he was, the messy haired boy from her dream, James Potter. As the images from her dream rushed back into her mind Lily mentally closed them all in a bottle. Walking towards James she gently tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to look at her. She almost gasped when those hazel eyes met her green ones. It was the same look he had given her in the dream, but she could still see the trace of hurt from the evening before. "James, can we talk?" She almost whispered. Nodding he got up and they walked out of the Great Hall and into an abandoned corridor. "About yesterday, can we just pretend nothing happened?"

Sighing James looked down at her and gently moved her hair out of her face. _So beautiful_, he thought to himself. "Lily, I just can't do that." He sad in a very sad voice. "You are the most beautiful,

intelligent, amazing girl I've ever laid eyes on, and if I just let you go I'll hate myself forever. You're perfect." Those words, Lily had never heard before. They almost brought tears to her eyes, but she convinced herself it was an act.

"How many girls have you used that line on, James Potter?" Lily almost yelled. Of course, she knew James didn't feel for all the other girls as he felt for her, but he couldn't trust a guy like that. One that had dated one girl after the other, and each one of those girls got their heart broken. She was not going to be one of those girls, Lily Evans refused.

Looking taken aback James bit his lip and took a deep intake breath at the comment. "Lily, you're not like those other girls. I lo-"

Interrupting him Lily practically yelled, "Do not say those words!" Tears were streaking down her face. "You do not love me, you love that I'm the only girl that hasn't fallen for you yet and I'm just a challenge! Well James, I'm not some prize to win. And even if I was your defiantly not going to win me!" With that comment Lily dashed off, not wanting James to see her cry. How had their friendship turned into this? Why did it have to go back to the way things were before?

"I won't give up!" James yelled, "I can't." Whispering the last words to himself he collapsed against the wall beside him and buried his face in his hands. That had stung, bad. Every negative word that came out of those beautiful lips had felt like a knife driving into his heart. Why had she despised him so? He was right back to square one, and he knew it, but these past two years just being friends had hurt him worse than the rejections had. His plan was to become friends and make her fall in love with him but it hadn't been working out that way. It was their last year at Hogwarts, his last chance to get the love of his life. He would do whatever it took, because without this girl James Potter would always feel empty and incomplete. Just as he did now.


	3. Chapter 3

3

As a tear fell down his face, James furiously wiped it away. This girl was killing James from the inside out. His chest was ready to burst. How could he prove to Lily that he loved her with all of his heart? He had tried to pour his heart out to her, and tell her he loved her. All she did was yell at him, and deny him once again, what was so wrong with him loving her? She wouldn't even listen to him. Why was she so repulsed with the idea of being with him. Taking a deep breath James Potter stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He decided he wasn't going to classes today. What was the point? He wasn't going to be able to pay attention anyway. Walking slowly with his feet dragging behind him he muttered the password to the fat lady and walked up towards his dorm. Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill James decided he would write Lily a letter. If she refused to listen to him in person, he hoped she would at least read what he had to say.

_My Dearest Lily-Flower,_

You have no idea how much pain you cause everytime you reject me. It feels as if my heart crumbles with each 'no' that comes out of your beautiful lips. I love the way your beautiful hair fits perfectly with your pale skin, and the way your emerald green eyes sparkle in the light. After six long years, I have never given up on you. My feelings have never faded, and I have decided I just can't live without you. As much as it hurts to get rejected everytime I try to win you over, it would hurt worse for me to quit trying. I just can't quit, you are the love of my life and I will make you see this.

Love With All My Heart,  
James

Sighing James carefully folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket. He decided he would send it to her later. After all the classes were over, so he wouldn't have to sneak off to the Owlry. James put his quill on the bedside table next to him and let his head fall to his pillow, closing his eyes and daydreaming about what it would be like to have Lily in his arms. To be able to kiss her everyday, hold her when she was sad, and secretly hold her hand in classes. To be able to whisper sweet things in her ear and hear her giggle at them. For her to love him back just as fiercly as he loved her. With these thoughts in mind, James fell asleep dreaming of what it would be like for his wishes to come true.

**

Lily ran, tears streaking her face. Her first class of the day was Divination. That was just great. All she needed was to hear that love was near. Lily almost laughed out loud, how could she love? She was repulsed with the idea of being with such a pig as James Potter. She just couldn't believe that he was so cruel to say such lies to her. She thought they were friends, so why did he do all of this to her? Things were great, they could laugh together as normal people. She thought all the immature chasing was over, boy was she wrong.

Wiping away the tears that were still falling down her face Lily took her usual seat in class. She was surprised to see she was almost late. The conversation with James must have lasted longer than she thought. Professor Adair approached Lily with a concerned look on her face. Professor Adain was a very pretty woman. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but some students claimed she was completely bonkers. "Lily, dear, you need to open up your heart more than your mind." LIstening to those words just made Lily even more angry. Professor Adair had no clue what was going on in her life! She had no clue what she was talking about.

"This person has opened up his heart to you, and you need to look deep into your heart and realize that your turning these feeling of love that your scared of into annoyance and hatred." Lily almost gasped a the Professor's words. All of the other students were staring at her, and Lily felt very small at that moment. Everybody knew who the Professor was talking about. James had been chasing after Lily for years and of course he'd be the only person to pour his heart out to her. What confused Lily, though, was she didn't give him the chance to pour his heart out. She didn't want to give him the chance.

Taking a shaky breath Lily calmed her nerves and turned to her friend, Lyra Black, who just happned to be Sirius's cousin. The two were outcasts in the Black family. Lyra's blonde hair layed in ringlets past her shoulders and her brown eyes were big and round. She was a very pretty girl, and only a year below Lily and the Marauders. Lily, Elizabeth, and Lyra all were best friends. Elizabeth and Lily just didn't get to spend as much time with Lyra because they were in different years, but in Divination the years in classes got mixed up at times, mainly because Divination wasn't a mandatory class. "What's the matter, Lils?" Lyra asked in a concerned tone.

"Jame Potter." Liy sniffled once, she was so angry with herself for getting this upset over something so stupid. "He just won't give up, why doesn't he just get me out of his mind?"

"Maybe, he can't get you out of his mind because your supposed to be there." Lyra said in a gentle tone.


End file.
